How Not To Kill Innocent, Yet, Aggravating, Girls
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: I've quit writing it for right now. I'm sorry. I may start back.Again I'm sorry.BTVSHP. Hermione is doing a report on Slayers. She wants to interview Buffy. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N. If this turns out good I'll write more but it will take me time to get new chapters out. I have alot of school work pouts.Thi sis going to be very short but I'm wanting to see what kind of feedback I get.

Background:

Sunnydale was not destroyed when they supposedly defeated The First. Harry, Ron, Hermione have already graduated but Hermione is taking more courses jsut for the fun of it. Luna, Ginny, have just graduated. No pairings of right now.

This takes place in Sunnydale. All of the potentials are now Slayers. Yeah, that should cover it.

Chapter One

"Buffy watch out!" yelled Willow.

"Got it!" Buffy yelled back. She quickly staked the vampire in front of her and turned kicking the one coming up behind her.

"Incedio!" yelled a voice coming from behind Willow. The vampire quickly caught fire and was killed instantly. Both Willow and Buffy turned trying to find the speaker. A young girl walked towards them blushing. She had straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"You're a witch?" asked Willow not sensing anything familiar from her. Her magick was weird.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble," said the girl.

"Thanks but I can handle it," said Buffy.

"You're the slayer," the girl stated awed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Buffy tensing.

"We studied about slayers in school. This is amazing. Tell, me do you know Buffy Summers? I would really love to interview her. I'm doing my school report on slayers and she is the best person to do it on since she is the oldest living slayer," said the girl in one breath.

"Wow, it's another Willow," said Xander coming up from behind her, a group of younger slayers with him.

"Wow, what happened to your eye? Did ya know you you can go to Saint Mungo's and they'll give you a new one?" asked a girl coming up from behind the other girl. Buffy stiffled a giggle. This girl had her hair done up with some kind of stick and a bottlecap necklace on.

"Shhh...Luna. The don't know about that kind of stuff," said the first girl.

"What kind of stuf?" asked Buffy signaling Willow to be prepared. If these girls were witches and evil they would have to be taken care of.

"The magical community," said Luna before the other girl could stop her. The other girl hit herself upside the head."Brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A.N. Another short chapter. I had to work today, plus still ahven't finished my writing that I need ot do that is due Monday. Bad Mishaslaps hand. Lol, hope you enjoy and hope this chapter answers some questions.

Chapter Two

"We already knew there was a magical community," said Xander.

"Yeah, hello? Slayer here. I'm part of the magical community," said Buffy not liking the way the first girl was acting. Her hand was inching upwards."Will, take her stick thingy."

"No!" shouted the girl.

"Stop Hermione, you don't want to alert the Orangehat crankles. They come to see what all the shouting is about then eat yor left foot," said Luna.

"Your left foot?" asked Xander.

"Your right foot is to chewy," replied Luna.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Luna, they don't exist," said Hermione.

"How do you know?" asked WIllow glaring at Hermione.

"There is no proof that they exist," stated Hermione. "In 1912 Herfus Crankledangle said he had found a new species which he named Orangehat crankles. When asked to produce proof of their existence he said that only he could see them. Everyone thought him crazy. A year later he published a book all about them. Actual proof of the existence does not exist."

"Wow, she's worse than Willow was," said Xander frowning at her.

"So Miss Smarty Pants,"said Willow,"People all over the world don't believe vampires exist. When some say they do others ask for proof. The people can't produce it. So to the people who don't believe in vampires the ones who says they exist are crazy. So to them your crazy. How do you really know these Orangehat crankles doesn't exist?"

"Well, fine! I don't know. Are you happy now?" she asked glaring and stomping off.

"Don't mind her. She's always like this," said Luna dreamily.

"So Luna, why didn't she want us to know about this magical community when we already do?" asked Buffy hoping she would give them the answer. Plus what school taught about slayers?

"Oh, we are from a different magical community. Actually everything is different. England magic is different than American magic. Why do you think most Slayers are from America? You get the ocassional foriegn Slayer but even then they're muggles."

"Muggles?" asked Willow confused.

"That's what we call unmagical humans. Our magical community uses wands and we have vampires and werewolves. We also have bad guys but not nearly as bad as yours."

"You use wands?" asked Buffy.

"Yes, we can't use wandless magic. Only really powerful witches can," said Luna.

"But Willow can only do wandless magic," said Xander.

"She..."started Luna.

"Hold on," said Buffy."Let's go to my house so we can get more comfortable. I have a feeling this will take a long time."

"Let me tell Hermione," said Luna hurrying over to the glaring witch. After a few seconds of hand waving from Hermione and smiles from Luna they approached.

"Fine, we'll come. I just have to let my friends know where we are when we get to your house or they'll worry," muttered Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

A.N. I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated. Lol, I been writing essays and such for so long and I'm starting a new essay this week. I start the rough draft tomorrow. Sorry it's short!!!!

Chapter Three

"So you wait here and I'll be right back," said Buffy when they reached her house.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To get my watcher," said Buffy through gritted teeth, not liking the way the girl was acting.

"Your watcher lives with you?" she asked shocked.

"No, he is visiting and checking up on the newbies," said Buffy, then ignoring Hermione walked towards the kitchen where she found Giles and Dawn.

"Hey, Giles. Do you know of a school that teaches magic in England?"

"Umm...I have heard of rumors but no proof of it. It's said the inhabitits are very protective of their community."

"So what if I said I have two girls from that community in the living room?" asked Buffy.

"Come on," said Giles getting up sighing.

"So they teach magic at a school?" asked Dawn following them.

"Yes," said Luna hearing her.

"Luna, we can't tell them everything," said Hermione, who then sighed and looked sad.

"Why?" asked Willow.

"It's against the rules. I shouldn't even be here."

"Yet here you are!" said Buffy annoyed that they weren't getting any straight answers.

"Listen we can't tell you everything because we can get in a lot of trouble!" said Hermione mad.

"Calm, "said Luna. "The wizarding world is very introverted. They do not want any outsiders to know about them."

"Yet they teach about Slayers like they are part of this wizarding world," said Willow.

"They also teach about muggles. We learn so we can stay alive."

"So tell us what you can," said Giles leaning forward from his seat.

So Hermione started her story..."It all started two years ago.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, darn it. :)

A.N. I know, I should have updated. So here is some. I know it's short but all my chapters are short. Get over it. Lol, sorry I'm in a bad mood. I have tests all week then finals are next week. They are trying to slowly kill me. I know their evil plan.

Oh, I was reading a story the other day and thought what they were doing was really neat so I will try it for a couple of chapters. If you have something you want written I will try to in the next chapter after reading your review. So tell me what you want to read!!

Review people! It makes my day brighter :) .

Chapter Four

"My friends and I went to a magic school called Hogwarts when we were but 11 years of age. I was raised by muggles so it came as a surprise when I recieved my letter. I met two wonderful boys who I became friends with. One of these friends was wanted by a mad man. Years of fighting off this man turned my friend hateful towards others."

"Oh quit dallying Hermione, tell them what happened." said Luna in a surprised moment of clarity only to be ruined by her insane giggling.

"Drusilla anyone?" asked Xander.

Dawn smiled and choked in laughter. Giles frowned but silently agreed.

"Luna let me talk, "said Hermione. "In our seventh year the final battle commenced. To cut a long story short we won but had heavy losses. My two friends got married and one became a professional quidditch player while the other became an Auror. I decided to become a teacher. To do so I need to write a thesis and I'm doing it on the Slayer. So will you answer some questions and let me see you in action?"

"Wait! Just hold on a sec. You can't come in here and just tell us that stuff, missy. Give us a day or two to think and then we will tell you. Where are you staying?" asked Willow frowning at Hermione.

"At a...friends house." said Luna.

"What kind of friend?" asked Giles skeptical.

"He''s more of a cousin to my mother," said Hermione.

"What's his name?" asked Giles.

"Ethan."

"Ethan what?" asked Buffy standing up.

"Ethan Rayne."

"I'm gonna kill him," said Giles angry.

"If you kill someone you will be attacked by flying monkeys," said Luna.

"What the...?" asked Xander looking at Luna.

"Well it's not really monkeys, it's actually purple polka dotted fleeps. They just look like flying monkeys."

"Again with the what the?" replied Xander.

"Luna, their not going to kill anyone, " looking at Giles and Buffy she said. "He is the one who told me you lived here. All Slayers locations are kept secret. The teachers do not want students stalking the Slayers and letting them know about the magical community."

"You keep calling it the magical community, but wouldn't it be a wizarding community?" asked Willow.

"I...I..I guess we have just always called it a magical community because to everyone demons are just a myth, kind of," said Hermione.

"Oh, but what about Wiccans?" asked WIllow.

"Wiccans can't do magic," sadi Hermione looking amused at the very thought.

"I'm a Wiccan," said Willow slightly growling. Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Giles slightly moved away from her. The potentials were all upstairs so they weren't worried about them.

"Oh, well if you are able to do magic then it must be weak. I mean there is no way you were able to call all the Slayers," said Hermione laughing.

"I'll show you weak, Miss Rude person!" shouted Willow. "**SILENTIUM**!"

Hermione found she could not speak. She silently cursed herself and removed the spell. She opened her mouth to shout a spell in return.

TBC after many, many reviews hint hint!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. From now on refer to chapter one for disclaimer!

A.N. I am through with finals!! So I'll try to get chapters out quicker. I can't promise anything though. I have recieved some requests for a sequel for one of my other stories so I may try to do that. Never fear I will not give up this one. I want to finish it before next semester. Chapters will still be short. I'm hopeless that way.

Only a week until Christmas! I am so excited. I am a very big kid so Christmas is like one of my very favorite holidays. Plus I asked for HP and GoF for my GameCube.

Again review! And tell me what you want and I will see if I can put it in the story, Oh, I should mention I don't really do sex scenes.

Chapter Five

Hermione rose her wand hand only to find her wand missing. She growled and flung herself towards Willow, who was grinning and waving the wand in the air. Willow merrily waved her left hand, for her right was holding the wand, and Hermione was frozen in mid-fling.

"You shouldn't have messed with her, Hermione," said Luna standing and giggling still. "She is very powerful and you should really stop trying to get yourself killed. Turning she saw the expressions on the Scoobies faces.

"She wants to die?" asked Xander.

"Well not so much die as be wounded so Ron will come to his senses and marry her instead of Lavender. See they were engaged but he suddenly broke it off two months ago then married Lavender. She hasn't quite gotten over it, at least she has moved on from the must kill Ron attitude."

Buffy looked sadly at her for a moment but saw the look in her eyes. Buffy nodded at Willow so Willow put her on the couch rather quickly so she bounced. When she noticed Buffy looking at her she shrugged.

"While I feel bad for her I am still mad at her for calling me weak," explained Willow. "By the way how did you remove my silencing spell without your wand?"

"I can cast a few spells wandless. It just takes a lot of energy to do so."

"May I use your bathroom?" asked Luna out of the blue.

"Errr...yes?" replied Buffy.

"Thanks...where is it?"

"I'll show you," said Dawn smiling at her and getting up letting Luna follow her.

"Is she always like this?" asked Xander.

"Yes, she is eccentric but make no mistake she is powerful and smart. She wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing," said Hermione.

"Ravenclaw?" asked Willow and Giles. Buffy and Xander looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hogwarts was divided into four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is known for it's smarts, Hufflepuff for it's loyalty, Gryffindor for it's bravery, and Slytherin for it's slyness."

"Why did you decide to do your thesis on Slayers?" asked Giles.

"A lot of the information is mostly guess work and I was wanting to get the truth to write my thesis," explained Hermione.

"What kind of information do they have on us?" asked Buffy bemused.

"Well for one about the America being the place most Slayers come from. I have researched and there are a few English witches who became Slayers who were then killed by the council. Also most of the information that is true was destroyed. The only information that was left is in the Ministry of Magic and it is hardly readable. I was hoping that your Watcher knew more information," explained Hermione looking hopeful.


End file.
